


迷魂记

by Nvershinande



Category: all白敬亭
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nvershinande/pseuds/Nvershinande
Summary: OOC，拒绝代入任何RPS，食用前可看LOF：nvershinande的置顶：）
Relationships: 素人/白敬亭
Kudos: 12





	迷魂记

穿着家居服的青年拿着瓶啤酒在手心里掂了掂，想了两秒还是从冰箱里拿出两瓶冰可乐，室内暖气很足，男生穿着运动背心在他沙发上嬉皮笑脸，伸手接住了他扔来的饮料。

“跑到这来干嘛，从哪知道我地址的。”大明星理了理衣领，他待可乐镇定之后打开，喝了一口之后靠在墙边上下打量这位不速之客。男生还是笑，他是个惯会撒娇的，站起来靠近他耳边的时候语气软了三成，“上次给你寄鞋的时候工作室的哥哥姐姐给了你家地址。”

也不知道哪来的特殊待遇，白敬亭嘟囔，小孩儿伸出双手搂住他臂膀轻轻摇了两下，“那谁让我是你的唯一关注嘛。”

南方口音砸在他耳边软酥酥，白敬亭抬头看他，发现这家伙身高实在太有优势，他只好又给人按回沙发上去，顺势薅了一把这人年前刚剪的头发，“那我现在取关。”

别呀，他的手机亮开没两秒又暗了屏，整个人被按倒在沙发上，鼻息交缠，小帅哥朝他眨眼，“BOSS，好多人都问为什么我是你的唯一关注，能告诉我原因吗？”

“不是，你这哪学来的……”白敬亭被他闹得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，骂他死乞白赖像个被包养的却收到一个意味不明的笑，推他起来又推不动，这时倒是怪起人家专业运动员的体格，只好随口胡诌了个理由，“因为你是MVP行了吧。”

下半身被顶了一下，白敬亭注意到他心机地穿了灰色裤子，动作十分不老实。可惜男生的身高躺在这沙发上有些委屈了，只好整个歪歪扭扭窝进他身前，但脸上调笑神色不变，“那小白哥，请问我是哪方面的MVP呀？”

油嘴滑舌的，白敬亭瞪他一眼，使劲推了两把终于把人推起来坐直。他这时候才想起来一直没找这人算账，公开账号上正大光明的点赞，短视频里是他和剧内女生的暧昧亲热戏，“不解释一下？”

这还不简单，男生捧起他的脸吻下去，他知道在这种时候白敬亭断然不会拒绝他，“当然是因为我也想跟你这么做。”

细腰被小球员的大手搂住摩挲，陆之昂的动作现在全变成了他来做，而男主角被禁锢在这人身前，显得格外小鸟依人。白敬亭一时没有找到合适机会逃出去，只好认命地咬住小孩儿凉飕飕甜丝丝的嘴。

“哥，你怎么这么会咬……哎呀！”小孩儿捂着嘴泪眼汪汪，白敬亭完全不知道这人过了个年怎么就变成这样，平日里明明乖巧模样多一些，微信上还委屈巴巴地卖惨，现在却颇像个无赖，把他整得无力招架。他把自己被扒拉开的扣子系回去，抬腿先走向自己卧房，身后的跟屁虫往衣帽间多看了几眼，白敬亭觉得好笑，“喜欢？进去挑两双然后给我回家去，别在这烦人。”

那不行，男生迅速收回眼神，进门前微微低了低头。白敬亭看着来气，都不知道现在的小孩儿吃什么能长这么高个儿，还没想明白呢就又被压进床里，他更生气，说谁给你底气这么猖狂。

毫无章法欺压着他的人没准备回答，只顾着把那块露出来的锁骨嘬得泛红。他的大明星终于从剧组里出来，他想得要命，又碍于实在不是什么能自由探班的身份，足足几个月没见上一面。现在白敬亭得了自由，他非得把他吃干抹净了内心才舒服。

有时候他也觉得神奇，想当初他们队里几个胆子大的把发起人按在更衣室里上下其手的时候，他还只会跟在后面红着脸，偷偷蹭上去摸几下，现在却是第一个登堂入室把小经理摁在本人床上任摸任干的人。刚杀青的特警体格练得不错，图谋不轨许久的人终于把手探进上衣下摆，身材的确不差，胸肉又软又挺，小男生摸着揉着，心底就不由地雀跃起来。

“想什么呢？”白敬亭掐他脸蛋，他眯起眼猫一样地蹭，忽然觉得这张脸还是有点用处，至少能让这位天秤座的颜控本性发挥作用，那颗博爱的心能往他身上倾斜得更多一些。

他在外是受人信任的得分能手，可在白敬亭面前他不用表现沉稳，小经理会兜住他们很多胡闹的行为，这也是他敢踏进这人家门，把主人摁在玄关热吻的最重要原因。至于被人问起？一个年轻球员，跟自己喜欢的熟识的明星讨论篮球和球鞋，交流交流感情，是很稀奇的事情吗？更何况这明星长得如此好看，如此讨人喜欢，又跟他们一样热爱运动，他再黏他也是情有可原的嘛。

由于良好的教育，他从小就是个有分寸的小孩，若不是白敬亭懒得动弹转而喊他去开床头柜拿润滑油和安全套，他也不会冷不丁看见小经理满满一柜各式各样的按摩棒。小男生耳朵有点发烫，为着这他从来没见过的情况，那双修长的腿在他的脊背磨蹭，他迅速抽了几个套和一管润滑，躺回白敬亭身旁。

漂亮得近乎勾人的眼睛在他颈窝处眨，那人故意压低声音问他，“怎么，觉得那些东西……比你来得好用？”

那还是我用起来比较舒服吧，毕竟任你差遣还比那东西有温度得多，他从一丝慌乱和失望中回过神来，自我安慰自己可能也算特别的一个。有一次他不懂事，视频电话接通的时候白敬亭还在等待他的戏份开拍，不能提前外泄的造型在他面前惊艳呈现，可尚未进入状态的小经理皱着眉头拿着手机蹦了两下，屏幕对面冷冽的风吹得男生满脸发热，他听见白敬亭破天荒地朝他撅嘴撒娇，“好冷啊，你冷不冷？”

啊？还、还成……他控制不住自己的眼神，直勾勾地盯着这人冻得通红的鼻尖和耳廓，忍住了脱口而出的那句你真好看。工作需要，他的大明星上了一层黑粉，可他还是觉得这人就是自己心目中最干净美好的那个人，几个月前他俩并肩而立，舞台上空的闪金纸片洒下来迷了他的眼，他朝旁边看，这人也抬头看他，灿烂笑容穿透了一切戳在他心尖。

一颗小石子咚一下砸在他本来平静的湖面，波纹泛开，他完全不知道自己正在进行怎样的对话，满心想的是原来栽在一个人身上就是这种感觉吗。

挂断电话之后他匆匆忙忙跑回寝室，浴室里哗啦啦冲下来的水形成水雾，他把手伸下去握住自己不知道什么时候勃起的阳具，面前出现白敬亭笑着跟他道别的脸。

四下环顾，男生论断这间卧室应该不是白敬亭平时惯于和人做爱的地方，想来也是，这毕竟是白敬亭的私人房产。在这张无前人探访的床上，他把自己的手往青年身上肆意探寻，小球员体温天生更高一些，手指滑进发起人内裤边缘的时候把人烫得往他怀里直缩，带一点久违的羞赧。

白敬亭掀开他的背心，美名其曰检查锻炼成果。他是个很敬业的经理人，即使节目收官许久也仍坚持亲自监督他们的身体状况，说这话的时候男生轻巧地把人拎起来往小腹上放，坐在他身上被捏住后颈的人双腿大开，咬唇承受着有些许陌生的被开拓感。

“凉不凉？”他用掌心捂热液体之后送进去，小经理有一点不好，眼眶容易发红，男生暗地里把这点列为他的缺点，因为这容易使他控制不住把这人往底线上逼。但思来想去，他还是不敢造次，撕开小纸片包装后他央求白敬亭帮他戴上，这人做任何事表情都很认真，他心下一软，该硬的地方却止不住更硬起来。

其实他知道小经理不喜欢骑乘位，可今天他偏要用力量压制他，那双在他梦里无数次缠在他腰间的腿此时跪在他两侧，小屁股起起落落地吞吃着男性的器物。被取悦的人压抑不住自己脱口而出的脏话，白敬亭看他一眼，实在恨极了他假装纯良的模样。且因一开始就被进入到深处，这让白敬亭极为不爽，眉头紧紧地皱起来。

小孩儿把他哄回身前去，唾液打湿他的耳际，手掌却不留情地掐着他的臀瓣动作起来。白敬亭是真的很久没做，他一向不喜欢用性事打断自己的工作状态，来势凶猛的快感把他冲撞得头晕目眩，几乎算是任人为所欲为。

被托着抱起来的时候白敬亭终于明白为什么小孩儿今天这么执着于把他摁在身上操弄，他俩身高相差20公分，男生轻轻松松把自己抵在墙上，白敬亭双腿毫无支点却也没挣脱，只说你把我放下去我难受。可是他一向偏心的小孩今天真的很不听话，“我不，我就要这么弄你。”一句话把白敬亭说得怒从心起，他声线冷到极点，男生很久没从他嘴里听见自己全名，可他丝毫不受威胁，这个人现在完完全全在他手里，这一瞬间的白敬亭是全然属于他的。

大腿被强硬地分开，他只能尽量支撑着自己不倒下去，小孩儿在他体内横冲直撞，白敬亭双手只好掐在他肩窝，指尖浅粉血色被用力逼成死白，他一张嘴，听见自己破碎的、略带哭腔的呻吟。

白敬亭平生最讨厌自己无法掌控的状况，可他现在上不去下不来，穴口违背内心吸吮着那根肆虐的性器。男生抑制不住的粗喘环绕在他身侧，他恍惚间感觉自己像被丢弃在野外的柔弱小猫，被见色起意的凶兽一下下干进自己敏感却又贪婪的穴道里。

他深吸一口气摆脱快感，趁着男生眯眼猛干的时候稍稍挣了一下。双腿被松开，白敬亭本以为自己会如愿以偿地被放下来，可处境却更加尴尬，他两腿被重力下拉垂在男生两侧，可他俩相连的地方没有一点放松。小球员靠着他有力的腰腹撑着他不让他掉下去，反而让那根东西插得更深几分，他甚至觉得要是自己往小腹上一摸，说不定都能凸显出这人操进来到底是个什么姿势。

“我不行了你轻点……”白敬亭眼前一黑，深刻体会到什么叫做被人揉到身体里去，他第一次被吊在半空中，且更让他难以接受是自己双脚离地，让一个小孩儿操得几近晕过去。男生终于回过神来看他脸色，小经理满脸通红，说不清是气的还是爽的，而他终于感到一丝后怕，自己再这么折腾下去不会把人弄坏了吧？

白敬亭两条腿扑腾扑腾着被轻拿轻放塞进被窝里，男生的神情比他还可怜兮兮，他抬头一看忽然就没了脾气，“愣着干嘛？是我欺负你的吗？”

怕归怕，小男生还是把自己重新插进软热的小嘴里，他不好意思说小经理弄起来实在令人意乱神迷，只好怪自己定力不足又不守规矩。白敬亭重新开始享受起堪称舒适的性爱，竟自动自觉地趴着让男生掐上他腰间软肉，摇摇晃晃地配合着节奏取悦对方。

这人哄起来实在很容易，男生掰开小经理堪称雪白的臀瓣，满足地看着自己狰狞的性器进进出出。他们这群人的精力确实用不完，特别是对上自己热爱的喜欢的人或事，他心上牵挂的人此刻正在自己身下，毫无保留地交出身体，让自己带着他攀上令人沉迷的巅峰。

他不敢细想，只是满脑子都是自己真的太喜欢他。

按摩棒被白敬亭递到自己手中的时候他有些错愕，不知道是气氛太好还是自己技术真的有长进，那人眼皮一抬，语气带着点难得的媚意，“给你玩吧，怎么都行。”

他吞了吞口水，把那根尺寸也不算小的东西在小经理大腿内侧磨蹭，另一边的食指悄悄跟着自己的性器往他内里去，他觉得自己的举动似乎有些过于大胆，但还是抱着点希望重新问了句，“小白哥，真的可以吗？”

“都说了随你处置呀，但是我怕疼……”

他连忙应下来，保证自己绝对让他舒舒服服的。打篮球的人手都偏大一些，他两根手指撑开缝隙，白敬亭屏住呼吸，又劝自己既然给了他机会就还是要信任他，把下巴垫在枕头上默默放松了身体。而身后的人的确没有辜负他期望，白敬亭第一次尝试被两根性器入侵，就算一根是他平时习惯用的玩具他也觉得很难适应，但这次冒险并没有给他带来很大不适。

他能察觉到屋内小心翼翼的呼吸声，白敬亭反手去摸男生的小臂，指尖撩拨他鼓起的青筋，带一点令人安心的意味，“你继续吧，没事。”

回应他的是闷在胸腔里的一声“嗯”，小球员摩挲着白敬亭的脊背，他的小经理侧脸模样很漂亮，他似乎能看见这人睫毛细微地颤，热烫的性器带着粗黑的假阳具在他体内搅动，那微张的嘴吐露出艳色的叫床声，男生脑袋里“嗡”地一响，不小心拨到了玩具的震动开关。

这回轮到白敬亭绷紧的弦断开，他感觉自己腹部以下都在抽搐，从下身传来无法抗拒的触电感。一颗眼泪从他泪痣处滑落下来又被吻去，小男生趁着时机大开大合，抽插力度不减反增。他深知身下人现在根本无力挣扎反抗，而这一切都是他带给他的，是自己赠给他的独一无二的极致快意。

射精的时候黑色按摩棒被抽出来，男生选择把所有精液都留在避孕套里，这样便能在他体内待得更久一些。他死死盯着有些收不回去的穴口，在大幅度的抽插刺激下那些软肉红得刺眼，胸腔发痒，他掩饰性地咳了两下，趴下去把白敬亭包在怀里。

小经理眼神涣散，但男生知道他清醒得很，没有人说话，他的额头被白敬亭亲了一下。男生低头搂紧他，蝴蝶骨被他时不时的触碰蹭得发热，白敬亭把手搂在他脖颈。

他在又一次开始亲吻的时候想，他家的可乐真甜啊。

FIN


End file.
